A química do amor
by amsfanfic
Summary: Apenas uma oneshoot sobre como eu gostaria qe fosse o beijo entre Wendy e Hodges.


A química do amor

Título : A química do amor  
>Shipper : Hodges e Wendy<br>Gênero : oneshoot  
>Classificação : livre<br>Sinopse : Apenas uma oneshot sobre como eu gostaria que fosse o beijo entre Hodges e Wendy. Me desculpem a simplicidade, é aprimeira vez que faço isso e queria testar sobre os que os outos achariam de fanfics Wedges, porque,e u consideroq ue são meio incomuns, então , espero que gostem.

Wendy não sabia ao  
>certo o que pensar. Um turbilhão de sentimentos tomava conta de todo<br>os eu corpo. E já estava claro que esse turbilhão aumentava mais  
>ainda quando David Hodges estava por perto. E ela se odiava cada vez<br>mais por estar gostando dessa sensação.

"Wendy" alguém  
>gritou " Hey, Wendy, acorda" uma mão bateu forte na mesa e<br>alguma coisa começou a apitar.

Ela acordou do transe,  
>pelo visto encontrara-se nele por tempo suficiente para que os<br>líquidos que misturava, mais uma vez borbulhassem e se espalhassem  
>pela mesa.<p>

"O que está  
>acontecendo, hein ?" Nick se encaminhou para uma gaveta de luvas "<br>Vocẽ anda tão distraída ultimamente"

" Me desculpe Nick,  
>é que toda essa coisa de não poder ir a campo está me deixando<br>louca " Ela começou a limpar a mesa'' Já é o segundo teste em  
>uma semana que não dá certo" Ela parecia consternada.<p>

Nick vestiu uma luva e  
>enquanto ajudava Wendy a limpar a mesa perguntou " Tem certeza que<br>é só o trabalho?" Ele lhe lancou um sorrisinho irônico e antes  
>que ela pudesse responder, Hodges entrou na sala, com as mãos nos<br>bolsos do jaleco.

"Waw! Simms, vocÊ  
>está realmente decaindo no trabalho"<p>

Ela lhe lançou um  
>olhar nada amigável. Ele lhe retribuiu com um de seus sorrisinhos<br>sínicos. "Idiota" pensou ela e revirou os olhos.

" Eu acredito que  
>você tenha mais trabalho para fazer Nick. É melhor deixar isso com nós dois" Ele se aproximou do perito " Eu não tenho nota máxima nas aulas de seguança no laboratório atoa " Hodges sorriu para Nick como se quisesse lhe passar segurança.<p>

Assim que Nick foi embora o técnico em vestígios começou a ajudar Wendy. Ambos de cabeça baixa, sem olhar um para o outro.

"Voce não precisava ter feito isso, Nick já estava ajudando" Ela disse, sem mudar de posição.

" Eu viria de qualquer forma" ele começou" com ou sem Nick, com ou sem diploma, se você precisasse eu viria"

Ela levanat a cabeça e o olha chocada.

" Você tem coração, afinal de contas" Ela riu" E nele não tem só lugar para o seu ego"

"Não fale assim Simms" Ele disse meio rindo" Você o está machucando" Ele parou e olhou para ela , ela faz o mesmo. Ele desviou o olhar e foi até a pia.

" Foi sorte sua eu ter aparecido" Hodges disse.

"Nick não teria conseguido fazer isso ? Wendy foi até a pia e jogou suas luvas no lixo ao lado. Virou-se e ficou frente a frente com Hodges. O sorriso desaparecera de seu gosta e dera lugar ao vermelho de suas bochechas. Isso sempre acontecia quando ele estava por perto. David sorriu, aquela sorriso bobo de adolescente.

" Eu não sou o chefe de laboratório atoa"

Wendy revirou os olhos mais uma vez e chegou mais perto dele. Era como se um ímã os puxasse. Hodges olhou para baixo. Não sabia ao certo o porque, mas não conseguia sair dali.

"A sorte maior foi o Nick ter ido embora , na verdade" Ele se apoiou na pia, como se fosse cair.

Ela mantinha suas mãos nos bolsos do jaleco, seus olhos fixos nos azuis dos dele. Ela mexeu sua sobrancelha como quem pergunta " Porque"?

" Com ele aqui, seria difícil fazer isso"

Com uma rapidez meio sem jeito, David puxou os quadris de Wendy para mais perto dos dele. Ela tirou suas mãos dos bolsos e as jogou ao redor do pescoço dele. Seus lábios se tocaram e todo o resto desapareceu. Hodges apertou-a com mais força naquele beijo. Uma força desajeitada, como se ele não soubesse ao certo o que fazer. Ele não sabia na verdade, um misto de apreensão e felicidade tomou conta dele. Se Ecklie aparecesse, se alguém visse, ele seria obrigado a mudar de laboratório, de novo. Mas ele não se importava, não dessa vez. Um dos primeiros sintomas que a presença de Wendy causara nele.

"Ninguém gosta de um puxa saco David" Wendy disse com um sorriso brincalhão, sem tirar os seus lábios de perto dos lábios dele" Mas infelizmente, eu gosto do maior deles"

Fim.


End file.
